Because of a Muffin
by sanosaurus
Summary: It was all because Kaoru ate Sakura's muffin... ONESHOT SasukeXOC. Some OOCness. Rated T for language. Please R&R!


A/N: Alright. I was really bored. I started writing the next chapter for Untitled, and the evil plot bunnies attacked. I guess this can entertain you for a little bit. I'm too lazy to make another OC, so I'm just gonna use Kaoru. Okay? Okay. If not, oh well. Enjoy! Sasuke's pretty OOC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. There! I said it! -Goes and cries in a corner.-

* * *

Sano Kaoru had spent the night over Haruno Sakura's house. Kaoru woke up really early. She was just about to leave the Haruno household, until she realized that she was going to be out all day. She spotted a muffin on the kitchen counter. 

_Oh well. It's better than nothing._ Kaoru thought.

She took the muffin and left, heading toward the bridge where team 7 always meets up. Since she left so early, she was not surprised that she was the first one at the bridge. Kaoru saw down and picked at the muffin. Once she was finished, she noticed that nobody had come. Her eyelids started getting heavy. Within a few minutes, she was asleep.

**45 MINUTES LATER...**

"Yo, Kaoru. Wake up."

Kaoru awoke to someone's foot poking her side. She looked up to see none other than Uchiha Sasuke. She got up and brushed herself off.

"Thanks, Sasuke. Is anyone else here yet?"

"No. Where's Sakura? I expected her to come with you."

"She wakes up too late. When I left, she was still asleep."

"I'm usually the first one here anyway, so I don't really care... Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna eat now."

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a juicy red tomato. He was about to take a bite out of it when he noticed that Kaoru was watching him.

"What?"

"You're just gonna eat a tomato?"

"Yes. And I'm not sharing any with you."

"No need."

Kaoru showed him the paper cup from her muffin. Sasuke looked at it wide eyed. Kaoru wondered why he looked so... scared.

"Kaoru, you do know that Sakura eats muffins for breakfast, right?"

"What? Oh... I just found this on the counter. Why?"

"Yeah, but... she gets really mad if she doesn't eat her muffin."

"So I...this muffin...and Sakura...Oh no..."

Just then, Sakura came stomping over to the bridge. She walked straight to Kaoru and pointed an accusing finger at her.

"YOU! You took my muffin! How DARE you!"

"Okay, Sakura, listen. I didn't know that the muffin was yours. I swear, if I would've known, I wouldn't have taken it!

"BUT YOU TOOK MY MUFFIN! You made me have to eat friggin cereal! I HATE CEREAL!"

Sakura was mad. I mean really mad. Mad enough to push Kaoru over the railing of the bridge and into the water. And that's exactly what she did. Lucky for Kaoru, Sasuke was there. He dove into the water to get Kaoru, but she was still freaked out about the fall. When Sasuke swam up to her, she accidentally smacked him in the face. She then settled down and stayed still. Unfortunately, she remembered that she didn't know how to swim, so she started going under the water... and she freaked out again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to land. Sakura then came running down from the bridge.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

"Am I alright? You should be asking that to Kaoru, not me!"

"Why the hell would I care about her?"

"HELLO! You were the one that pushed her INTO the water! All over a damn muffin!"

Kaoru sat wringing her hair out, listening to the two teenagers fight. She found it pretty amusing. This was the most that Sasuke has ever talked in that short amount of time. She knew that she had to thank him somehow. She heard Sakura give a little "Hmfp!" and saw her walk away. Kaoru then walked over to Sasuke and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Thanks, Sasuke. I owe you one."

"Hell yeah, you do."

He planted a gentle kiss on her lips. When they parted, they were both smiling. Suddenly, Uzumaki Naruto came running in. He saw Sakura on the bridge with her arms folded across her chest. Below, he saw Sasuke and Kaoru, both soaking wet by the river.

"Hey guys! What did I miss?"

All because of a stupid little muffin...

* * *

A/N: So? What did you think? I had fun writing it! I hope you had fun reading it! Please R&R! 


End file.
